1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, slimness, high performance, and multi-function have been demanded in home or industrial electronic components. In addition, due to an environmental regulation problem, many efforts for increasing energy efficiency have been conducted.
Currently, in home appliances such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, or the like, an inverter module using a power semiconductor has been used in order to raise energy efficiency. Therefore, high reliability and multi-function have been demanded in a power semiconductor module used as an inverter.
A high power semiconductor module including a power device, for example, a power transistor, an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, a power rectifier, a power regulator, an inverter, a converter, or a combination thereof is designed to operate at a voltage of 30 to 1000 V or more.
Since the high power semiconductor module operates at a high voltage unlike a low power semiconductor module such as a logical device or a memory device, capability to excellently radiate heat generated from a high power semiconductor chip and insulation capability at a high voltage are demanded.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 0342589 discloses a power module package configured to include a lead frame in which power devices and control devices for controlling the power devices are embedded, an insulator formed on the lead frame, a sealing material formed on the lead frame and the insulator so as to enclose the power devices and the control devices.
Here, the insulator, which is a component substituting for a heat sink, is made of a material having excellent thermal conductivity and has a thin plate shape.
However, in the case of the power module package according to the prior art described above, as a size of the module increases, warpage occurs in the insulator bonded to the lead frame.